New Look
by GoddessOfImagination
Summary: With Toshiro about to become captain, he can't help but feel unready for his new position. However, when Momo comes along to help him get ready for his ceremony, she makes it her mission to reassure him. Please read and review! ENJOY!


**Hello my beloved readers! GoddessOfImgination here with another story! And before you ask, no I am not using this to avoid all my other stories... (LOL I totally am XD) Well, without further adieu, read and ENJOY! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "Bleach". Neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

 **NEW LOOK**

Toshiro sat in his new captains chambers with his new haori folded neatly in front of him.

It has been three years since the old captain of squad ten had been pronounce dead, and one year since Toshiro had begun training to take his place. Being the child prodigy he was, it only took him six months to achieve his bankai and six more months to perfect enough to be captain status.

After getting settled in to his new living space, the day has finally come for him to officially be announced as the new captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. With only an hour away from his first meeting, Toshiro couldn't help but feel...unaccomplished.

He thought that when he finally achieved this goal, he would feel at least a little good. He did this for his squad and a little for himself. He did it so that squad ten could finally be redeemed from losing their old captain.

However, he felt all but anxious.

Sighing, Toshiro leaned back on his hands and stared up at the ceiling. "Quit feeling bad. This is what you've been working for."

Even saying it out loud didn't help him feel any better. If nothing he did would take these feelings away, what would?

 ****Knock Knock****

"Toshiro?" Called out a voice from outside his door. Just from hearing his name, he knew who it was. "I'm coming in."

A second later, the door opened to reveal the lieutenant of squad five, Momo Hinamori. She had her usual smile on her face and was carrying a small bag.

"Hello Toshiro." She greeted while closing the door behind her.

"Hey, that's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro said, for the very first time. "I have a higher rank than you now Hinamori. I expect you to respect that."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sitting on her knees in front of him, Momo opened the small bag she was carrying and began taking contents from it. She pulled out a pair of scissors, a comb, and a bottle of hair gel.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Well, since this is a very important day for you, I figured that you should at least look your best." She explained.

"You mean, you're going to do my hair?"

She nodded her head. "Exactly."

Toshiro backed away from the girl a bit. "I don't think so Hinamori."

"Why not?"

"When was the last time you gave someone a good haircut?" Toshiro asked. "Or better yet, when was the last time you gave anyone a haircut at all?"

Momo couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Okay. You have a point, but I promise its not going to be anything big. I just want to make it look neater."

"What's wrong with the way it is now?"

She gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' look. "Well, for starters, it's always getting in your eyes."

"No it doesn't." At that moment, a piece of hair fell and covered up his right eye.

"See?"

"So its a little long. So what?" Toshiro said, crossing his arms. "My hair being done has nothing to do with being a captain."

Momo gave him another look. "Really, Toshiro? Have you not seen the other captains? Just look at Captain Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki is a noble. They always look nice."

"Okay, what about Captain Zaraki?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Momo gave a huff. "Just because it doesn't look good, doesn't mean that he doesn't put any effort into it."

"My answer is no, Hinamori."

She frowned and gave him the pouty face that always got to him. "Please Toshiro. Don't you trust me?"

 _'With my life.'_ Toshiro thought. He knew that she would eventually get her way; it's always been that way between them. He just couldn't help but give into whatever she wants. "Fine. Just nothing too extreme."

"Of course."

Momo stood on her feet and moved to one of closets in the room. Taking out a small sheet, she rapped it around his neck from the front as a precaution she didn't too much of a mess.

Toshiro suddenly felt very anxious when he saw her take the scissors and even flinched when he heard the first snip. "You better not make me bald, Hinamori. I will get you back if you do."

She giggled. "I promise I won't."

The room was then filled with silence; the only sounds heard were from the snipping of the scissors.

It was a comfortable silence though. They usually never needed to say anything to each other when they were alone like this. They were close enough to just enjoy each others company.

However, there was something on Momo's mind.

"So," she broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

The question startled him a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Toshiro. You know you can't fool me."

It was true, he couldn't. Though, that didn't stop him from trying. "I don't know what you're talk about. Nothing's wrong."

She scoffed at that. "You give me too little credit. Don't you think I've known you long enough to know when there are too thoughts clouding your mind?"

Finding no other way to argue with that, he just remained quiet. Even with Momo, it was hard for him to talk about what was on his mind.

Pausing for moment from her cutting, Momo asked again. Only softer this time. "What's wrong, Shiro? You can always talk to me about what's bothering you."

Seeing know other point to fight with her, Toshiro just gave in. "It's about my captaincy. I'm not sure how I'm suppose to feel about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been training for this for a whole year. I worked endlessly just to accomplish this one goal." He explained. "Now that I finally achieved it, I suddenly don't feel...ready"

Momo lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "You don't?"

"Yeah, or at least it's something like that." Toshiro looked down at his lap. "Shouldn't I be feeling fulfilled? Or something with a positive effect, and not all this anxiousness?"

"Maybe it's not what you think." She said, shifting over to work on the right side of his head.

He looked at her from his peripheral vision. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Maybe you're just overthinking things, and all these unnecessary thoughts are just blinding you from what's really wrong."

"And that would be?"

"That you're scared."

Her words caused him to pull away and look at her in shock. Luckily for him, she had moved the scissors away in time before there was any unnecessary cutting.

"Toshiro!" She complained. "Don't move so suddenly!"

"Why would I be scared?" He asked, completely ignoring her protest.

His mind was now being filled with questions on how she could say that. Toshiro thought that he had finally proven himself enough to show that he was more than some child. Why was it so hard for her to notice that?

Sensing his distress, Momo put a hand on his shoulder as a way to calm him down. By the look on his face, it had worked, but only some what.

"It's not what you think, Toshiro." She said. "I know that you're brave enough to be a captain and can handle everything that comes with it."

"Then why would you say that?"

"Would you please sit back? I need to finish your hair." She replied with a sigh.

Toshiro only shook his head. "Not until you answer me."

"Sit back and I will."

Seeing no other way around it, he reluctantly did as she said and went back to his previous spot. When she was satisfied that he listened to her, Momo came over to his other side and continued with her work. It was only then did she answer him.

'What I meant before that you're scared to live up to the example of your old captain." She explained. "Now that you're taking his place, you have to show people that you're worthy of this position."

For a moment, Toshiro was stunned by her sudden clarification. Though, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. It would certainly explain why he wasn't feeling happy or ready for his new job, and instead anxious.

"How are you sure that it's because of that?" He asked.

"I've seen the way you've had to deal with things since becoming a soul reaper and how you had to show everyone you were more than you seem." Momo continued. "Now that you're becoming a captain, you have to exceed people's expectations and prove that you can be as good of leader as Captain Shiba."

At the mention of his old captains name, Toshiro looked down with a frown. He, along with the rest of the squad, cared for and respected Captain Shiba. It was a hard blow to take when he was pronounced dead. Especially for him, seeing as how the old captain was one of the few people who believed in his abilities as a soul reaper.

When he was here, Captain Shiba would go on and on about how Toshiro would become a great captain and at the time, he believed him. The pride he saw in his captains eyes made him believe that he could get stronger and that he could achieve his goal in protecting the one that matter most to him. Now though, it's a different story.

Without his captains support, Toshiro had nothing but doubt on his mind. Doubt for his captains words and doubts for his own strength. Could he really be the leader his captain always believed he could be?

Once she was finished with his left side, Momo moved to the front of Toshiro to work on his bangs. Though, she paused with she saw the look on his face. She knew that look well; it was the same one she had when she first became lieutenant and was having her own doubts.

Momo placed a hand on his cheek, making him look up at her and blush from how close she was.

When she had his attention again, she smiled a special smile that was only meant for him. "You can do it, Toshiro."

"What?" He was still recovery from his previous shock to understand her.

"Even though you're having doubts, there isn't any uncertainty in my mind that you'll be an outstanding captain." She said, making him widen his eyes. "I believe that you'll be a substantial leader, just like Captain Shiba was. Only you'll bring you're own greatness to this squad and you will show them you are more than worthy of this position."

"You think so?"

Momo nodded. "I know the eminence you are capable of Toshiro. I've known it since the day you joined the academy."

Toshiro felt his cheeks grow even warmer at her declaration. His heart soared at the fact that she believed in him and has believed in him for a long time. She saw his strength, just as Captain Shiba had, and just like before, it was making him believe in himself as well.

It was like his clouded mind had finally been cleared up and was now replaced with the growing hope that Momo had caused. He finally felt accomplished; he finally felt ready.

Toshiro let a small smile form on his face; a rare action. "Thank you, Momo."

She grinned back. "There's no need to thank me Toshiro. Although, you can do one thing for me."

"What is it?" He was more than prepared to do anything she had asked of him.

"Let me finish doing your hair."

At that, Toshiro couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Of course."

The next few minutes was spent with Momo carefully cutting his bangs and with Toshiro trying hard not to stare at her for too long. Which turned out to be difficult for him; he considered her too beautiful to not stare at.

"Alright." She finally said while setting the scissors down. "Your trim is done. Now time to style it."

She then took the bottle of hair gel and squeezed out a good amount in her hands. She started using that along with the comb to push back his hair from his face and made sure it stayed there.

While she was doing this, Toshiro couldn't help but smile at the look of concentration on her face. _'So cute...'_

"There's still something missing." Momo said as she looked at her handiwork. "Hmm...Oh! I got it!"

Using her finger, she took a short strand of hair from his front left side and curled it slightly. Making it fall a bit over his face.

"Perfect!" She declared. Momo then took off the white sheet from his neck before grabbing his hand and taking him to the mirror hanging on the other side of the room. "Have a look."

Toshiro's eyes widened at the sight of his new look. He had to admit, Momo had done a good job at doing his hair. True to her word, she actually made it look neater than how he had it and in a way, it made him look a bit more mature. Which was a real bonus.

"Not bad." He said.

To most, that would have seemed to mild of a compliment. Though, to Momo, who knew him inside and out, it was just his way of saying that he really liked it.

"I'm so glad you think so." She said. "And to think I got it done so fast-Oh no!"

Startled by her sudden outburst, Toshiro turned to her in a hurry. "What's wrong?"

Momo pointed to the clock. "You're going to be late for your first meeting!"

Gasping, Toshiro immediately headed towards the door. Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a voice telling him to wait. Looking back, he saw Momo standing before him with his captains cloak in hand.

"Don't forget this." She smiled as she held it out to him.

Smiling back, Toshiro quickly put it on with her help before turning to face her. "How do I look?"

"Like a true captain."

Touched by her words, he did something that was so out of character, that it startled the both of them. He gave her a hug. Though, before she could something about it, he pulled back, smiled one last time at her, and then was out the door in a flash.

It took her a moment to recover from her shock, but as soon as she did, a silly grin came to her face.

Putting a hand over her fast beating heart, she whispered quietly to herself, "Silly Shiro..."

* * *

"Now then," said the powerful voice of the Head Captain. "We shall proceed with the promotion ceremony for the new captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

With all the captains in their respected lines, they listened on to their superior as he made the important announcement.

"Will the new captain please enter." He commanded, as the doors to the room opened to reveal the young white haired soul reaper. "Captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Stepping into the captain meeting's room for the first time, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Though that was quickly forgotten when he remembered his close friends words from before.

 _ **'You can do it, Toshiro.'**_

Standing proudly with his head held high, Toshiro looked confidently at the head captain and called out with no doubt in his voice, "Present!"

* * *

 **And there you have it! I may have used that last part from the manga, but I just assume that that's how all the captain ceremonies go, so please don't get mad! Also, I know everyone thinks that Toshiro and Momo drifted apart after becoming soul reapers, but I'd like to think that they had a few tender moments here and there.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-GoddessOfImagination**


End file.
